Familiars of Warcraft
by Apex Primus
Summary: Louise had called out for a strong, beautiful, and divine familiar, one that would fight for her. But what is truly worth fighting for? Heroes of the Horde and Alliance claim their factions. All would claim Azeroth. But in the end, none are prepared for what comes. A collection of shorts about Louise summoning various Warcraft characters.
1. The Brewmaster

**Started out as a writing idea I couldn't get out of my head.**

**I have no idea if I want to continue or not, but I'm open to requests.**

**Might make continuities off of chapters; i.e. part 1, part 2, etc.**

* * *

"I beg you, my servant that lives somewhere in the universe! Oh beautiful, strong, and sacred familiar spirit! I desire and I plead from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

There was a pregnant pause, and then an explosion erupted from within the walled courtyard of the Tristain Academy of Magic. Cries rang out and coughing followed. Smoke billowed into the air, dissipating into the sky.

Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere stared up at that sky, a quiet wheeze escaping her. Thousands of panicking thoughts ran rampant through her mind. As her ears rang and body trembled, she wondered, _"Did I do it?"_

"Ms. Valliere!" Professor Colbert's appeared over her, one hand on his staff while the other reached for her tentatively. "Are you alright?"

She blinked at him, still caught up in her worries. Slowly, though, the ringing in her ears quieted and the laughter of children came to her. Some of her classmates cracked jokes, others guffawed at them. All together, they were making fun of her and yet another one of her failures.

Louise clenched her wand tightly and grit her teeth. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she wiped them before they could fall. A hand touched her shoulder then, and she looked up at her teacher.

Prof. Colbert gave a sympathetic look and turned to the class. "Children, that's enough!"

They quieted almost immediately. Well, except for that damned Germanian mattress.

"Are you sure, professor?" Kirche von Zerbst rubbed her chin while bearing a smirk. "Shouldn't we help give Louise some pointers on how to improve her performance?"

She growled. Kirche laughed. Then, the crook of a cane bopped her on the head. Everyone looked to Tabitha, who raised a finger towards the smoke. "Look."

They were all looking, and none of them could believe it, least of all Louise. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. If she hadn't hit her head and messed up her vision, then there was a lump lying in the quickly dissipating smoke. A lump meant a possible familiar! And a possible familiar meant she'd succeeded!

A grin broke out across her face and she scrambled to her feet. Breaking into a sprint, she made for her servant. Yet, the moment she neared and the lump was revealed to her, she faltered.

She'd mentally crossed her fingers, hoping for a dragon. Maybe a fire lizard like Kirche. Or even a manticore, just to continue the Vallerie legacy.

Instead, her familiar was a bear. A massive, black and white bear… wearing clothes… and a straw hat….

"The Zero's summoned a circus animal!" Kirche burst into laughter, a hand over her chest.

Soon, the rest of the class followed her example, pointing and laughing and joking. Louise burned red and hid her face, but looked up when Prof. Colbert strode over.

He held his staff close and leveled a disdainful glower at his class.

"Enough!" he barked. "I will not tolerate bullying of any sort in my class! Is that understood?"

The children shut up immediately. He held his glare for a moment longer before turning to her.

"Now, Louise, you still need to complete the ritual."

"But-"

"But nothing." He moved his staff to his other side and stood tall. "The Summoning Ritual is sacred. It must be finished."

"I can't even do a do-over."

"There are no do-overs, Ms. Valliere. No second chances, only the ones we are given and take."

She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it. Taking in a deep breath, she let it cool the nerves in her stomach before letting out a heavy sigh. Then, trudging over, she examined her soon-to-be familiar.

It was a large bear, at least twice her size with a gullet half her height, maybe more. She glared at it, but then eyed its clothes. Black and white threads were weaved into a fine, tunic-like shirt, golden threads embroidered for intricate designs. There was obvious wear and tear, along with a few stains here-and-there. The same went for his pants, and his straw hat, lined with wool, was in practically the same condition.

Looking beside him, she found a long staff lying beside him, its length wrapped in red bands. It led to a large, covered jug, its sides decorated with the bear's face.

"We don't have all day, Louise!"

She shot a glare at Guiche, then turned back to her familiar. She cleared her throat and looked up the heavens.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Valliere! Pentagon of the five elements, grant your blessings upon this creature and bind it as my familiar!"

A wind blew through the courtyard and pink petals fluttered in the wind. She stared for a moment, the sight alluring. But then, she returned to her duty and leaned over her familiar.

She pressed her lips to its nose, then pulled back. Giving a disgusted sneer, she spat at the ground and rubbed her mouth. Then watched, wide-eyed, as the bear pushed itself up.

Unlike the beast she'd assumed it to be, the bear raised itself on its paws. Its head craned on its noticeably broad shoulders. Yellow eyes took in its surroundings and the bear hummed.

The more she studied it, the more she noticed the subtle and not-so-subtle differences between her familiar and a beast. While a beast was a mass of muscle and savage instinct, this creature was built like a man- no, more than a man, and it moved with an instinctive grace.

"Excuse me, young miss?" a masculine, baritone voice called. "Would you happen to know where I am?"

It took her a moment to realize that her familiar had just spoken in perfect, proper Tristainian. When it finally clicked, she froze up and stared.

He tilted his head, then adjusted his hat. He glanced behind her, before looking back. His eyes narrowed, then he closed them. "Ah. I understand." He rose up, standing tall like more-than-a-man. "I always forget that not all of your kind have met mine."

He pressed his hands together, as if to pray, and gave a respectful bow. "I am known as Chen."

* * *

The next morning, Louise awoke to humming. Loud, baritone humming. She rolled over and moaned, then threw her blanket over her head. It wasn't enough, and so she wrapped her pillow around her ears before burying herself under it.

Nothing kept the humming out, so she shot up with furious eyes and glared at the 'Pandaren' explorer in her room.

Chen Stormstout sat cross-legged on the pile of hay she'd prepared for him. Well, not particularly him, just any familiar she'd gotten… which happened to be him- That didn't matter! What mattered was that he was waking her up too early!

"Can you be quiet?" she snapped, only for him to tilt his head back and hum again.

"I am only meditating." He breathed in and out, giving a content smile. "You should try it. Meditation often helps to balance your emotions."

She gave him a confused scowl and just flopped back onto her bed. A second after, he hummed and she released a feral growl. Grabbing her pillow, she threw it at him.

She expected it to knock him over. Or at least stunt his meditation enough to get the message across. But instead, she watched a blur of black and white snatch the pillow out of the air. A second blur of movement sent it flying back across the room and she squeaked out of terror.

The pillow plopped harmlessly onto her lap. She blinked at it, then at him.

"You are lucky we are not in Pandaria." Chen stroked his beard. "If the stories of my ancestral homeland are to be believed, then your anger would take shape into the form of a vicious demon. And then we'd really be in trouble."

He laughed heartily before lifting up a small, steaming bowl. He drank from it, then lifted a second bowl with his free hand. "Would you like some? It's still fresh."

* * *

Much later in the day, Louise found herself leading her familiar through the academy courtyard. Other students in her year had filled the area, sitting on the grass or at brunch-topped tables. Servants weaved in and out of the crowd, offering food or services to her classmates.

"Do you not have class today?" Chen strode beside her, hoisting his jug behind him on his staff. "Is this not a school?"

She gave a grunt and crossed her arms. "Today is a free day because the academy wants us to get to know our familiars."

Her familiar hummed, then chuckled. "Then what would you like to know, hm?"

She arched an eyebrow at his openness before finding them a table to sit at. She ordered them tea and crumpets, then prepared her interrogation.

She asked him about his home. He asked which one. She asked how many homes he had. He claimed the whole of the world he had come from, Azeroth, was his home. But he also confessed that he missed his birth home, the Wandering Isle.

She asked about both his homes and was skeptical to believe his tales of magics that could decimate kingdoms, sciences that had produced weapons of unimaginable scale, and wars that had raged on for an eternity. Yet, he spoke with such conviction and fondness and solemness. She saw no deceit or mischief in his eyes, heard no falsehoods in his stories.

The stories of his birth home were more believable, yet still otherworldly. He'd been born on the back of an island-sized sea turtle? One that hosted an entire ecosystem, mountain range, cluster of villages, and elemental spirits? Then again, she was also talking to a bipedal bear.

Their tea arrived then, the maid apologizing profusely for her lateness. She'd opened her mouth to snap at her, both for their delayed meal and for having her story time interrupted. Yet, before she could, Chen pressed his hands together again and gave the servant a bow.

"It is alright, young one." He smiled and brought the tea to his lips. "Remember to slow down, life is meant to be savored."

Louise blinked at him. The servant, a black-haired girl with brown eyes, blinked at him too. However, she recovered quickly, a sudden realization dawning on her. "You- You're Chen Stormstout."

"You know him?" She shot forward, leaning off the table. "How? Why?"

The servant gave a meek yelp and trembled, holding her platter close. Before she could jump on her and grab her collar to demand more answers, Chen put a paw on her shoulder and pushed her back into her seat.

"Calm yourself, my friend. You're scaring the poor girl." While she gaped at his audacity, he turned back to the girl. "Now then, I'm afraid you have me at a loss…."

"Oh! My name is Siesta." She gave a quick bow and a friendly smile. "My great grandfather, he… well, he told me stories about you. He said that you fought in the Third War, that you saved his life and then shared your brew with him and his men."

Louise tilted her head while Chen stroked his beard.

"I have fought many battles and met many men, and shared my brew with many more!" He laughed. "But I am glad to know that your great grandfather's legacy lives on."

The servant Siesta beamed and bowed again before glancing at another occupied table. She gave an anxious look and Chen gave her a dismissive wave. "It is alright, Siesta. We will have time to speak later."

She offered a smile back and sped off to take Guiche's order for him and Montmorency. The blonde girl looked like she was grilling him, though he was playing off her interrogation… well, kind of smoothly.

She'd overheard the gossip floating around, quiet whispers and sightings of Guiche with a first-year student. She leveled a disapproving glower in his direction before turning back to Chen. He was busying himself with their brunch, tasting the pastries and sipping tea. He practically inhaled the food, which wasn't surprising considering his… uh, girth.

The next thing she asked him was about his jug, to which he explained "the legendary history of the Stormstout Brewery" and his part in carrying his family's legacy. It wasn't the most prestigious background she'd ever heard, but she knew about many nobles who'd only settle for the most finely-made of beverages. So, there was some prestige to his family's business and his own pursuit in life, she supposed.

"Are you quite alright, Siesta?"

Louise glanced at her familiar, then at the servant girl who'd returned. Other tables were calling for her while she stumbled about with a plate of cake. In the distance, she heard Guiche calling for his food.

"It's nothing-"

"Are you certain?" Chen rose up. "I can take that for you, if you'd like?"

Siesta bit her lip nervously. She, herself, gave Chen an incredulous look. The Pandaren simply smiled reassuringly.

"O-Okay…." She handed him the plate. "That's supposed to go to Mr. Gramont, the blonde boy over there."

He hummed and nodded, then strode over. Louise sputtered, then scrambled from their table.

"What are you doing?" she screeched.

"Helping a friend," he responded calmly.

"She can do her own job!"

"Perhaps, but to do some good is to do more than nothing."

She opened her mouth to retort, but closed it when they arrived at Guiche's table.

"Finally!" The son of Tristain's general fluffed a lock of his hair. "Oh, hello, Louise."

She glared at him. Across the table, Montmorency gave a much harder glare before looking to her with a friendly smile. She returned it and then looked to Chen as he set the plate down.

"Please, enjoy." He gave a respectful bow and left.

Louise could only gape at him while Guiche burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, this is rich!" He held his forehead and threw his head back. "The Zero summons a familiar that serves others!"

She sputtered furiously, her mind stringing together the most foul response she could give. Then, however, a brown-haired girl stormed up beside her.

Guiche's eyes noticeably blew up in alarm. "Katie?"

"Katie?" Montmorency gasped.

He was caught up in a multitude of different actions, but they were all stunted by the girl Katie reaching over and smacking him.

"You said I was the only one!"

The girl ran off crying as Montmorency growled. "So the rumors were true!"

Guiche tried to deny it, but got a second slap for his troubles. Montmorency stormed off, leaving Guiche to stare into the distance. All the while, she looked for her familiar, who happened to be comforting Katie. She made to join him, intent on lecturing him on proper etiquette around nobles.

"Louise the Zero!" Guiche's voice rang out. "I challenge you to a duel!"

She froze, glanced at all the eyes on her, and then turned around. The blonde boy held the rose he wielded as a wand, conviction on his face.

"Wh-What? Why?" She backed up, feeling the weight of attention bearing down on her. "I didn't do anything!"

"Your familiar has broken the hearts of two young ladies!" he declared. "How do I know he did not do this under your orders? Hm?"

Before she could respond, a black and white bulk obscured her vision. Chen stood protectively over her, his staff and jug hoisted over his shoulder.

"She has nothing to do with this." He pointed an accusing finger at him. "The fault is yours alone, boy."

"How dare you!"

"The ravenous tiger chokes when it feasts on more than it can chew."

"That's it!" Guiche flourished his rose and stuck his nose up. "I challenge you, then. Meet me at Vestry Field at noon, familiar!"

* * *

"Are you insane?" she grabbed Chen's massive paw of a hand and tried to drag him away. "I could get expelled for this!"

He did not answer her, only continued his march across the courtyard. The sun had risen higher and the entirety of their class had gathered to watch. There were even a few younger or older years here, probably skipping lessons to witness the first real duel in ages.

"Are you even listening to me?" She jumped in front of him and threw her body against his, though it did little to nothing. "I am your master, familiar! I command you to apologize to Guiche!"

Chen scoffed at that. He stopped in mid stride and pushed his belly out, which sent her backpedaling a few feet.

"You would have me stroke the boy's ego?" He growled and gripped his staff tighter, but then breathed in. Letting his breath go, he knelt down before her and put his free hand on her shoulder. "You have asked much of my past, Louise. But I have asked little of yours. Why is it that your fellow students call you 'Zero'?"

She grit her teeth at 'her nickname'. Crossing her arms, she shot a glare at the ground. However, he put a finger under her chin and gently raised her gaze back to him. In his eyes, she saw genuine concern and curiosity, no ulterior motives or mischievous plans. There was neither cruel sadism like that of her classmates nor rigid strictness like that of her sister Éléonore, but instead there was kindness and care. Something she'd so rarely seen, and cherished so much rarer.

A long moment passed before she worked up the nerve to answer him, "I can't do magic." She folded her arms over her chest and averted her face again. "Every noble is expected to be able to manipulate at least one element. But me? …Every single time I try to do a spell, it explodes. All I can do is make things explode."

He hummed, and then nodded. "I see."

"So do you understand now why we have to quit the duel?" She took his hand in hers, holding it tight. "If I get kicked out of this school, then it's my family's honor on the line. I already can't do magic, but if I get expelled because I got caught fighting another student? The Tristanian general's son too? Then it's all over for me."

Chen gave her a sympathetic look, one full of understanding but also… something else.

"Allow me to ask you another question." He looked her in the eye and bore into her soul. "Why do you fight?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Why do you fight?" he repeated, then waited.

She gave him a look then rubbed her arm. After a moment, she shrugged.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean what I mean. What do you seek? Honor? Glory? Do you fight for crown and country, as so many others have?"

That… made more sense.

"I… yeah. I guess I fight for my family's name? For Tristain? To… I don't know, beat my rivals and be the very best I can be?"

Chen stared at her, long and hard, and then he bowed his head.

"No." He shook his head. "That is no reason to fight."

"Wh-What?"

"Perhaps, there is a better question?" He stroked his beard before looking back at her. "Ask yourself instead, what is worth fighting for?" He waited, but she had no immediate answer. A moment passed before he got up and stepped around her, heading for the amassing students. "I will let you think upon this."

What was worth fighting for? Fame and fortune, of course! Yet, he had hung his head in disapproval at her first answer. Was it so wrong to want to be someone great? He was playing the shining hero for her after all… but he didn't hold himself high or puff his chest with pride….

"My name is Guiche the Bronze! Therefore, a bronze valkyrie will be your opponent!"

Louise was pulled from her stupor as an armored figure emerged from the ground. She'd absentmindedly followed Chen, taking to stand at the very edge of his side of the makeshift arena. She took in the sight of the throngs of teens surrounding them, chattering and cheering. Across the way, Guiche held a smug grin and guffawed to himself before gesturing at her familiar.

"Oh, I'd forgotten! Are you in need of a weapon, familiar?"

Chen huffed and set his jug down. In a single, swift motion, he slipped the staff from beneath the jug's band. He gave it a twirl and held it behind him while holding a hand before him.

"I am known as Chen Stormstout!" he declared. "I will face these 'valkyries' of yours!"

There was no frightened tremble in his voice, no trepidation or hesitation. He was truly willing to go through with this.

What was worth fighting for? What was so worth it for him?

Suddenly, Guiche's valkyrie surged forward. The crowd gasped and she jumped back, but Chen stood his ground. Just before it struck him in the stomach, he stepped aside and it sailed by before coming to a halt.

People looked on in either shock or awe, which only grew her familiar's grin. Across the way, Guiche frowned and flicked his rose. His valkyrie twirled around to throw a punch, only for Chen to lean back and let it sail right over him.

The onlooking crowd gasped, and a few cheered. Louise did a double-take, as did Guiche. A moment later, Guiche flicked his wrist and his valkyrie charged at the Pandaren. It's arms reached out wide, aiming to grab the bigger creature in a hold, but Chen flicked an arm up and let momentum shoot his staff forward.

The end of his weapon struck the valkyrie in the chest, pushing it back. Before it could recover, he grasped his staff and flicked it up, striking it under the chin. Then, he twirled the weapon to grab it by its middle and spun around before whacking the side of the valkyrie's armored head.

There was an audible crack and Guiche's fighter went down. The boy gave a startled cry as the crowd roared or gasped louder. Chen rumbled with a chuckle and gave a bow. Whether it was out of respect or for a taunt, the end result was Guiche huffing and crossing his arms.

"I was merely going easy on you!" He flicked his rose twice, sending two petals to the ground.

Two more valkyries formed, but these ones wielded spears. He aimed his rose at Chen and the valkyrie's stormed forward. But as fast as they were, neither matched her familiar's lightning-quick speed.

He surged at them like a typhoon, spinning with the fury of a hurricane. His staff was nothing more than a blur that snapped the rightmost valkyrie's spear away then blocked the leftmost one's swing. He pushed it away and then kicked his other foe back down before it recovered.

The leftmost valkyrie came back at him with a flurry of blows, but he parried each with ease. Just as it made to impale him, he whipped his staff up and disarmed the valkyrie. Its spear flipped through the air, but he caught it and planted it in the downed valkyrie's back, pinning it to the ground.

There was silence, and then there was applause. Guiche fumed on the other side of the battlefield as his last fighter struggled and ultimately fell to pieces before her familiar. And Louise herself stood stunned, hypnotized by the ebb and flow of her familiar's fighting style.

As she watched, the question popped up in her head again. What was worth fighting for? What was the answer for him? What could be worth so much that he fought with this level of ferocity? She was pretty sure he was only holding back too.

"How! Is! This! Possible!"

She tuned back into the fight, watching Guiche whip his arm left and right to summon six more valkyries. The crowd around them was bigger now, teachers trying to push their way through practically the entire student body. They were too late to stop the six valkyries from attacking Chen, though they didn't need to aid him whatsoever.

Her familiar was a force of nature, she realized. He was unstoppable, not in the sense of brute strength or unfaltering stance. It was in the way he not only blocked blows, but diverted them. How he was able to gracefully dodge swings and jabs, then redirect a stab meant for him into another of his opponents.

In her lifetime so far, Louise had come to recognize fighting styles. Her mother was a furious storm that tore through her enemies. Kirche wielded searing flames that consumed her foes. Tabitha was cold and calculating, tearing her opponents apart.

But Chen? He was a river, steady and strong. He flowed without fault, easily dodging every blow aimed at him. He moved with such purpose and struck with greater conviction, unrelenting in his assault because every step back put him a step ahead of his opponents.

Very soon, the six newly-arisen valkyries were reduced to shambling suits of armor with chipped weapons. Guiche was huffing and puffing behind them, weakly flicking his rose to give commands. The teachers had reached him now, trying to talk him down from continuing the duel. The very mention of yielding, however, lit a fire in his eyes and he jumped up, aiming his fighters at the Pandaren.

"I will never yield before the likes of a beast!"

Pride was not worth fighting for, she realized. This wouldn't end well for Guiche.

As before, Chen struck first. He redirected a valkyrie's spear and jabbed another in the chest to push it back into a third. A fourth pushed past the first, wielding a sword high overhead. Just as it swung down, he blocked the blow, then angled his staff to press against its helm. Stepping around it, he led it past him and sent it falling forward atop the first.

He came before the final two valkyries, who swung twin halberd down at him. He raised his staff and caught both weapons, but the momentum and weight took the weapon from his hands.

The crowd gasped, Guiche cheered, and Louise narrowed her eyes. She watched the staff fall to her familiar's feet, and then shoot back up with a quick kick. It struck both valkyries beneath their chins and they reeled backwards.

Then, before any of his foes could recover, Chen jumped forward and then back. He planted his staff on the ground first and momentum carried him into a spin. He twirled in the air, taking his weapon up with him, before coming back down as a blur of black of white.

There was a flash of golden light, a rush of air, and the singing chime of… something else….

Louise sat on her bottom, having been pushed down by the rush of air. Guiche was in the same position, as was the front of the crowd surrounding them. Chen stood amidst broken valkyries, staff in hand. He surveyed the battlefield, eyeing his fallen foes before giving a nod. And then, he moved to Guiche.

The blonde boy yelped, threw his arms over his head, and curled up into a ball. Some students snickered, the rest held their breaths. Louise watched, and then she strode over to stand beside her familiar.

Chen himself had knelt down before the boy, appraising him with a critical look. "You have learned your lesson, yes?"

Guiche peeked from between his fingers, then nodded.

Chen hummed, then turned to her. "And have you learned yours?"

She stared at him, then down at Guiche. "Pride is not worth fighting for."

He nodded. "And neither is glory or honor or fame or fortune. These abstract commodities bring happiness, but it is fleeting."

He rose then, and walked back to their side of the field to collect his jug. She followed quietly as the students around them chatted animatedly. Some quieted as they walked past, giving the Pandaren awed looks. They even gave her some wondrous faces, amazed that her familiar had just done all of that.

"Well, what is worth fighting for?" She hurried to walk ahead of him.

He held a humored face as he slid his staff back through the band of his jug. "In truth, there is no one, true answer. There may be many, or perhaps only a few. But for my kind, it is home and family." He hoisted his jug over his shoulder and offered her a content smile. "We fight not for power or gain, but to preserve balance, and to bring harmony."

* * *

**I really just needed to throw this out there because I couldn't get this out of my head.**

**I've been on a Warcraft buzz recently, and I came back to Familiar of Zero fanfics, then the crossovers.**

**But anyways, I don't know if I'll end up continuing.**

**Feel free to drop a suggestion for who else Louise should summon.**

**I was thinking Saurfang or Anduin next. Maybe Vol'jin or Varian.**

**Or I could try my hand with Arthas or Frostmourne.**

**Either way, please leave a comment, I sustain myself off of praise or constructive criticism.**

**I'll be seeing you guys around.**


	2. The Peon

**The story continues!**

**The original idea was to get a little more intense or cosmic with the summonings, but I ended up going for a more comical route.**

**I'm pro-Horde, so I wanted something with orcs, whether that be main protagonists or just a nameless NPC.**

**It ended up being a nameless NPC.**

* * *

Durotar, a dry land of dust and scorching heat. This was the land granted to them in the aftermath of the Third War, the reward they had received for their part in safeguarding Azeroth from the Burning Legion.

Its cracked, red surface held little in the ways of vegetation, and not nearly enough freshwater. Yet there was a comforting familiarity to it for those old soldiers who had been born and raised on Draenor. They looked upon their new home with pride and love, finding beauty in the crimson sands.

Orcs, Trolls, and Taurens, for them this was to be a new beginning. A redemption for past crimes and lost honor. But before that, they would need to build. And in order to build, they would need resources.

Foreman Thazz'ril grumbled as he trudged through the newly dubbed 'Valley of Trials'. It was to be a testing grounds for the Horde's newest recruits, aspiring adventurers from all walks of life. But before that, they would need to construct buildings and tents, carve out a den, and clear a space to gather in. Unfortunately for him, he was stuck with the laziest workforce this side of Azeroth.

Ever since they'd helped construct fortifications during the Battle of Mount Hyjal, the peons had let it get into their heads that they had helped save the planet. Which, albeit, they had, but it was starting to get out of hand. Some were outright refusing to work, and the Warchief was supporting them! Something about workers' rights, and respecting their hard labor.

Thazz'ril groaned as he approached a tree rising out of the side of the foot of the valley wall. A peon lay slumbering under it, snoring constantly. He frowned, then raised his blackjack and grinned.

"Ow!"

"Get back to work, maggot!"

"Okay!" The peon jumped onto his feet. "I'll get back to-..."

He stopped, gears visibly turning in his head. Thazz'ril tilted his head and watched the peon scratched his head.

"Do you hear something?" He looked around at the sky. "Sounds like little girl- Waghhh!"

Without warning, a portal flared to life behind the peon. He screamed as it drew him in, emerald green magic crackled and reached out, pulling him in through. Within seconds, the peon was gone and all that was left was his impression in the dirt.

Thazz'ril stared at the impression, eyes blown open wide and jaw dropped low. It took him a while to register what he'd just seen, but when he did he slumped his shoulders, threw back his head, and let out a groan.

On second thought, he could get some prospective adventurers to do this later.

* * *

The Springtime Summoning Ritual was as much a rite of passage for a young mage as it was a requirement in their curriculum. Not only were they to summon a lifelong companion, but a mirrored reflection of their truest selves. For some, this was an unnerving caveat, for others, it was just another step towards perfecting their training in the magical arts. For one, though, it would be the make it or break it moment in her short time at the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière stood rigid under the critical eyes of her classmates. Snickers and whispers traveled around her, quiet jokes being thrown around by her peers.

"Come on, Vallière!" Her rival, the fiery red-headed Germanian exchange student Kirche von Zerbst, shouted. "We don't have all day!"

Before she could snap back at her, their teacher Prof. Colbert stepped in between them, bearing a disapproving frown. "Please, Ms. Zerbst. This ritual is sacred and is not to be taken lightly."

That shut her up, much to Louise's glee. However, her smug grin withered when Prof. Colbert turned his gaze to her.

"That being said, please continue, Ms. Vallière."

He gave a respectful bow and stepped away. She breathed in, then out. Gripping her wand tightly in one hand, she raised it and closed her eyes. "I beg you, my servant that lives somewhere in the universe!" She trailed off, stealing another breath to calm her nerves. "Oh beautiful, strong, and sacred familiar spirit! I desire and I plead from the bottom of my heart! Answer to my guidance!"

She felt her magic surge through her being, reaching out and down her arm. It culminated into her wand—her foci—and emerged as a blinding flare of white light.

A grin broke out across her face, but it quickly became a horrified gape as the light flashed and erupted with unstable magic. A cry of surprise escaped her as the space in front of her exploded. She flew back as smoke billowed out across the courtyard, enveloping her class.

Screams screams shouts rang out while she lay on the grass, a perpetual wheeze escaping her. Amidst the chaos of frantic children, she managed to regain her bearings. Climbing back onto her feet, she took wobbly steps over to where she'd flown from.

"Montmorency?" Guiche de Gramont called out somewhere in the background. "Are you alright?"

His girlfriend did not answer, and so Louise glanced back to find her staring ahead wide-eyed. She blinked, then followed the blonde girl's gaze to a silhouetted lump on the ground.

She sucked in a breath, regretted it, coughed out the smoke, and then ran towards the lump. She waved away the smoke and coughed into her uniform's collar. The closer she got, the more she could make out.

It was green in color- no, green and crimson! Was it a lizard? Oh, please Founder, if it wasn't a manticore let it be a rhyme dragon! She could even settle for a giant salamander! Something of might-

She stopped short of her would-be familiar, eyes blowing open wide. A green, humanoid shape lay on the charred grass, donned in worn shirt and pants. At first, she feared it was an Orc, but then she saw its pointed ears and flat nose.

What manner of creature was this? Some unholy offspring of an Orc and an Elf?

Revulsion crossed her face and stepped back, right into Prof. Colbert. He himself stared at the beast incredulously, confounded as much as her. Soon, her class started to join them, coming up to stare and gossip about her familiar.

"Did she summon an orc?"

"No way, it's too small."

"It's still huge!"

"Look at it's ears. Is it an elf?"

"It's got tusks!"

She trembled, feeling panic set in. She'd hoped that she wouldn't fail at summoning something, but she hadn't foreseen herself summoning something so grotesque! How could she face her family? How could she face her class? What was she going to do-

"Ahem." Prof. Colbert tapped her shoulder. "Ms. Vallière, the summoning ritual must be completed."

"B-But-"

Before she could object, a moan cut her off. She looked over to the green creature as it propped itself up. Its head lolled slightly as it rubbed its head, giving a weak mumble.

The whispers around them went silent as the beast looked at the ground. It said something in a throaty tongue, some savage language she'd never heard before. It picked at the soot and grass, then glanced up at them.

That was when it freaked out. A cross between a scream and a yell escaped the creature, and it scrambled to its feet. Before it could move from its spot though, a gust of wind pushed it back to the ground.

Tabitha was on her rhyme dragon, the crook of her staff pointed downwards. She let off on the green-skinned creature and it wrapped its arms around itself… was it crying?

Louise tilted her head and squinted her eyes, giving it a confused look. Her would-be familiar was holding its knees to its chest while rocking back and forth. It was visibly crying and loudly bawling, to which she burned red and hid her face.

Several of her classmates were laughing now, some even pointing.

"Class, settle down!" Prof. Colbert struck the ground, silencing them once more. "Ms. Vallière, please complete the ritual."

She swallowed. "C-Can't I try again?"

"The Summoning Ritual is sacred." He swapped his staff from one hand to the other, stood taller, and gave her a stern look. "To attempt again would be sacrilege."

She grimaced, feeling despair take hold of her heart. Of course she didn't have to just fail. She had to summon the worst familiar of all time!

Swallowing down her hesitation, she stuck up her chin and strode over to the creature with what grace she could muster. The big, green lunk was trembling uncontrollably, absolutely terrified of her. She gave it a glower before citing her name and mumbling the rest of her incantation, "Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this creature and make it my familiar."

She bent down and it peered up at her. Before she could allow herself to hesitate, she pressed a kiss to its forehead. The beast gave a gasp and stared at her. Meanwhile, she wiped her mouth and spat at the grass.

It spoke something in its savage, throat tongue before it gripped its left hand. Steam began to rise off of it as the familiar runes seal themselves into its flesh. A cry escaped her familiar and it thrashed about, gripping its hand tightly.

She merely glowered again, feeling her embarrassment and shame turn into frustration, then rage. She'd endured a childhood of tough love, a year of torment, and finally, now at the precipice, she'd all but failed to make good on her promise to summon the mightiest familiar in the land.

Her mother was going to kill her.

* * *

"What a fine familiar, Vallière!"

Zerbst's laughter echoed through the hall, much to her chagrin. With a cry, she slammed the door behind her, though, she could still hear the Germanian cow beyond. Growling, she stormed over to her bed and flipped onto it to bury her face into the sheets.

She gave a muffled scream, along with some profanities she wouldn't use in public. Then, rolling over, she let out a groan.

The day's events weighed heavily on her. She felt exhausted, as well as thoroughly embarrassed, both by her pathetic excuse of a familiar and her classmate's recognition of her pathetic excuse for a familiar.

Why couldn't she have gotten something amazing? Like Tabitha and her Rhyme Dragon! Even Zerbst had summoned a Fire Salamander! Founder, she would've settled for something normal if it came down to it! A bird. A squirrel. A mole like Guiche! She would even take Montmorency's frog!

But some repulsive mix between an Orc and an Elf? She might as well be branded a heretic! Zerbst was probably working the rumor mill now, getting the rest if their class gossiping about how she was a blasphemer, or had some kind of secret fetish-

"Mm…."

She froze, hearing the moan. Pushing herself up, she looked over at the ground beside her bed. She'd instructed the academy's servants place a pile of straw there the night before, hoping it would be suitable for her familiar. In a way, it was… give or take…. It certainly didn't seem to mind lying there.

"Zug zug." It rolled onto its back and scratched its chest. "Dabu."

She furrowed her brow and gave it a confused scowl. She was going to need to do something about its manners. That and its foreign tongue. Speaking of which….

Louise hopped off her bed and stepped over to her desk table. Swiping her wand off of it, she pointed at her familiar, then faltered as she tried recalling the translation spell. "Ansur. Ver. Ang."

There was an explosion, a billow of smoke, and then a cry from her familiar.

"Ow! Okay, I go back to work!"

She heard her familiar scramble to its feet, but then slam into the wall. She winced, then glowered as it fell backwards onto its backside.

"Where did wall come from?" It scratched its head, then looked at her.

It stared at her for a good long while before it screamed. The pathetic thing curled in on itself, holding its arms close and tucking its knees in. She narrowed her eyes harder and bared her teeth, which, admittedly, didn't help much.

"I can't believe I summoned you." She put her wand back down and trudged over to her wardrobe. "Stupid familiar. Stupid Zerbst. Stupid magic."

She undid her cloak and draped it over her chair, then started unbuttoning her uniform. After hanging it up, she donned her nightgown and stretched. The pent up stress eased out of her body and she gave a content sigh before turning around to find her familiar attempting to crawl towards the door.

"What are you doing?" She put her hands on her hips as it winced.

The pathetic thing turned over, but still shook out of fear. It had its hands up, as if attempting to shield itself from her wrath. A tiny part of her took satisfaction in its fright, but the rest was fed up with today's events.

"Well?" She cocked her head.

Her familiar looked past its hands to study her. "M-Me don't know what to do!" It clutched its arm close to its chest. "I don't know where me at! This not Durotar!"

"Duro-what?"

It gave her a confused look, then pulled its hands close to its chest. "Me supposed to be building Valley of Trials. But then green portal appear and suck me up."

She blinked, shook her head, processed its words, and then sighed. "Yes, that was me. I summoned you. You're my familiar, got it?"

It stared at her. She stared back.

"What is familiar?"

Louise slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned.

* * *

The next morning, the academy's dining hall was packed full. Students of all years lined the tables, eating their breakfast as they chatted with their peers. Among the loudest of the assembled youths were the second-years, who excitedly swapped stories about their newly summoned familiars. They shared everything they'd learned about them so far, from their favorite aspects of them to the tiny details that interested them.

Their entire class ate, drank, laughed, swapped rumors, and presented themselves as best they could before their peers. In an academy where its students were all of noble descent, appearances were everything. Speaking of which….

The doors to the dining hall slammed open unceremoniously, drawing many eyes to the school's current laughing stock and subject of gossip. Louise visibly cringed, met her classmates' looks, and then stuck her nose up as she strode to the nearest, open seat. A second later, her familiar followed, waddling behind while twiddling its thumbs and keeping its head low.

Well, that's how it appeared to the rest of the school. Last night's long, in-depth lesson—on account of her familiar constantly asking questions—about the world of Halkeginia had also managed to inform her that her familiar was both male and had bad posture. She'd also learned that he was apparently an Orc 'Peon' from another world called Azeroth where his race was allied with several other races in a unified structure called "The Horde"... she needed some coffee.

Stepping up to an empty seat, she stared at it. Then, at her familiar. He scratched his head, to which she narrowed her tired eyes. "Pull it out."

"Okay!" He pulled the chair out for her, letting her sit down.

She waited for him to push her in. He didn't. She turned around and narrowed her eyes even more. "Push me in."

"Okay!" He pushed her in.

Louise breathed in deeply, then gave a long, exasperated sigh before slamming her forehead against the dining hall table. Manners be damned, she was exhausted. Pulling all-nighters wasn't new to her, but the mental fortitude she'd expended on trying to answer the Peon's questions and ask her own while receiving not-so knowledgeable answers in return had been draining.

"Well. Well. Well. Look what the beast dragged in." She spied a short, black skirt and a pair of dark-skinned legs step into view on the other side of the table. "Well, Zero? I'm waiting for you to introduce us."

On any other day, Louise would have snapped back at the Germanian with an insult. Today, she gave a weak, strangled moan. She really, really did not have the energy, or the patience, for this.

Lifting her head up a bit, she glared at her rival. "What do you want, Zerbst?"

Her frustration must've shown because even Kirche's face flashed with concern.

"Ugh. What happened to you?" She arched an eyebrow and folded her arms under her chest. "Are midterms today?"

She scowled harder. Zerbst reciprocated with a wider grin. All the while, the Peon had plopped down on the floor beside her and reached up to grab some food. Upon noticing the green hand though, she gave it a light smack and directed a glare at her familiar. He, in turn, whimpered and held his belly, which audibly rumbled.

"Ah!" the Germanian cooed with a taunting smile. "The poor thing is hungry."

Louise turned her glare on her, but the Zerbst simply laughed. They never broke eye contact, neither willing to give in to the other. However, she could still hear her familiar's low whining and rumbling stomach. So, patting around until she grabbed a plate, she lifted it up and held it down for him to grab, all the while keeping up her staring contest with her rival.

There was an audible gasp below her, followed by the plate being taken. "Thank you!"

A string of rather improper noises followed as her familiar probably inhaled the food. Immediately after, she felt the plate being pressed back into her hand while the Peon belched. She'd turned progressively redder in those short couple of seconds, but had kept up her hardened expression. Mostly.

* * *

"That was good food." Her familiar patted his belly and gave a content moan while she scowled into the distance.

They descended the dining hall's front steps, stepping out onto the courtyard. Kirche laughed behind them, breaking off on another path with her admirers trailing behind. She thanked the Founder for that small mercy, but then ground her teeth as she caught glances being thrown in her and her familiar's direction.

They needed some privacy. The library would do, or maybe they could just return to her room-

She heard a weight drop on the ground and her familiar sigh, "Ah!"

Louise stopped, twirled around, and found the Orc lying in the shade of a tree. He rested against the trunk, hands folded over his belly as he breathed in and out. Her shock must've been showing because a few students passed by, snickering at the display.

After the humiliation set in and turned into anger, she stormed over to the lazing peon. Drawing her leg back, she gave him a swift kick to his side, to which he grunted and whined. "Ow! Whaaat?"

"Get up, you- you oaf!"

"Me busy!" He rolled onto his side. "Leave me alone!"

"You're sleeping!"

"Me busy!"

"You're! Just! Sleeping!" Every word was emphasized with a kick, and each one had little to no effect on the big, green brute.

He merely huffed and turned his back to her, to which she growled and held in a scream. She continued kicking him for a bit, but somewhere around a minute later she stopped to give her foot some relief while she continued shouting at the orc, "You're my familiar! You're not supposed to disobey me!"

"You not me warchief."

"I am your master!" She put her hands on her hips and leveled a glower at it. "I summoned you and those runes on your hand are mine!"

"Still not me warchief!"

She smacked a hand over her face and wiped it down. How was she going to break through to this lug? More kicking? Her foot would probably break on his thick skull. More shouting? His skull was obviously too thick for anything to reach his brain. Maybe if she… reasoned with him?

She shriveled her nose at the idea… but it had merit.

"So you serve your… warchief?"

The peon bobbed his head. "Mmhm."

"How are you going to serve them here?"

He hummed. "Me don't know. Need to wait for orders."

She grumbled under her breath. She'd summoned one stupid orc. "How are you going to get orders if your warchief can't find you?"

"Me just wait."

"And what if you never get orders?"

"Me. Wait."

She pressed her hands together in front of her face, breathed in, and then out. "Okay, so, let me get this straight, if you can't talk to your warchief."

"Mmhm."

"And your warchief can't talk to you."

"Mmhm."

"Does that mean you have to listen to them?"

"Ye-..." The Orc stopped, then lifted his head.

She sucked in a breath.

"Hmm…." The Orc tapped his chin. "Y-Yes. Warchief is warchief."

"But what if they can never give you orders again?"

"...Then they not me warchief?"

The corners of her mouth tugged upwards. She'd finally broken through to him.

"Then that mean I don't have to do anything!"

Wait, what?

She blinked, confusion crossing her face, before she looked back down at her familiar. He'd gone right back to resting against the tree, sighing contently. Her fury overwhelmed her and she delivered a kick to his side, which he shrugged off with a grunt. That only served to stoke the fire in her, prompting her to let out a screech and pace around while throwing her arms in the air.

"Having trouble over there, Louise?"

She stopped, side-eyed Guiche, who was strolling over with Montmorency, and narrowed her eyes at him. He held an amused smirk while his girlfriend wore a humored smile. A small following trailed behind them, their familiars at their heels or on their shoulders. They all wore smirks and smiles too, some whispering to each other while they watched her.

Grinding her teeth, she managed to force out a response, "I'm fine, Guiche."

"Evidently." He guffawed and his clique echoed his laughter.

If it were possible, she turned redder than she already was. Meanwhile, her familiar had rolled back over, laying his arms over his belly once more. She shot him a withering look before returning it to her classmates.

"Well, we'll be seeing you and your familiar later, Zero!" Gramont waved without looking at her, striding away with Montmorency hanging off his arm.

Oh, she was going to crack her molars at this point.

"Blonde human boy annoying." The peon huffed and sat up against the tree. "Me go sleep now."

"What? No!"

Why, Founder? Why was she cursed? Was her destiny to fail horribly in life?

"Um, excuse me?"

Louise heaved in a breath, puffed up her chest, and directed a searing glare at the owner of the voice. A young girl, probably a first-year, squeaked and jumped away. She trembled, and Louise relished in the brief control she had before she forced herself to find her composure. "Yes?"

"C-Can you help me find, Mr. Gramont?"

She furrowed her brow. Why would she want to find-... Oh. Oh… Oh….

"You're looking for Guiche?"

The girl smiled and nodded, naivety and innocence clear on her face. Her oh, so familiar face that she couldn't quite place… No, no. She recognized her now, one of the first-years that Guiche had wooed. Her name was Kathryn? Kate- Katie. Yes, Katie.

"Well-..." She trailed off, suddenly remembering the unspoken agreement among the student body within the academy.

A place such as this, filled to the brim with nobility, did not function without some legally-unrecognized rules. One of those was that gossip could be shared, but never brought to light. Doing so could send two or more houses barrelling towards each other in a cataclysmic clash over something as mundane as pride. Which, admittedly, the Vallières and Zerbsts shared, but that was besides the point.

The true point was that if she tattled on Guiche and ended up revealing his lovers to each other, then that could send the Vallières and the Gramonts, two of Tristain's most prominent military families, into a political scandal and scuffle.

"Well…?" The girl Katie bent down, studying her face.

Louise bit her tongue, swallowed her fear, and composed herself again. "Guiche is probably-"

"Oh! Blonde human boy go that way!"

Louise blinked and stared into the distance while her oaf of a familiar pointed in the direction that the Gramont had been heading.

"Oh, uh… thank you…." Katie gave her peon a strange look, unsure of whether to praise or simply acknowledge him.

In the end, she gave a grateful smile to them both and slipped away quickly. A few minutes later, there were shouts, cries, screaming, and Guiche's unmistakeable begging. Then, after that, the blonde boy came back with bruising cheeks and a sore foot.

"Vallière!"

Louise's eye twitched as she accepted that her life was a complete trainwreck. Once she'd done so, she dropped her head and groaned.

* * *

One of the very spoken-about, very legally-recognized rules within the Tristain Academy of Magic was that unapproved duels were grounds for expulsion. Anyone, student or staff, would be given no sympathy for putting their fellow mage in harm's way. That being said, that rule's unspoken version made it very clear that rejecting a duel was a critical blow to one's social status. Some would chalk it down to cowardice, others to an established dynamic of power.

In the end, though, none of that mattered because Louise was going to end up dueling Guiche anyways. Or rather, her familiar was going to end up doing it because it was his own Founder damned fault in the first place!

"Here, take this!" She handed him a shovel she'd requested and appropriated from the servants.

"You want me to dig?"

"No, you're going to fight Guiche!" She crossed her arms and stared him down. "He usually summons brass valkyries to fight for him, so you shouldn't need to worry about hurting him."

"You want me to fight?"

"Yes."

"B-But me not that kind of orc!"

"Well you're gonna be now!"

She swiveled him around and pushed him out onto Vestry Field. News of the duel had spread like wildfire throughout the student body. She saw kids from other years making up the crowd of onlookers, all of whom talked in hushed whispers or open gossip. They cast looks her way, some sympathetic and others amused. She shot them back aggravated ones in return.

"I'm surprised you actually decided to show yourself." Guiche flourished his wand, a rose, and tipped his nose up. "Well then, let's get on with it."

Louise tipped her nose up too and folded her arms over her chest. All the while, her familiar quaked in his boots, clutching his shovel tightly.

"I am Guiche the Bronze!" He struck a pose and the crowd cheered. "Therefore, your opponent shall be a bronze valkyrie!"

He flicked his wand, casting out a single petal that touched the ground. Where it landed, the ground swelled and glowed with magic, transmuting and forming into the shape of a golem. It wielded no weapons other than its armored fists… Maybe they had a chance.

She looked to her familiar, confidence building in her gut. It all died back down when she saw him still shaking. Her face probably shifted from hardened to stunned, and then finally to frustration.

"What are you waiting for!" she hissed. "Go!"

The peon glanced over his shoulder at her, then at his shovel, and finally up at the bronze valkyrie. A tense second passed before he opened his mouth and half-questioned, half-bellowed, "Why not?"

Her familiar charged Guiche's valkyrie, the former raising his shovel high while the latter surged forward to meet him. Louise held a bated breath, then lost it when the valkyrie threw an uppercut, catching the orc in the stomach.

He doubled over, giving a grunt and groan. Falling to his knees, he bent over and held his stomach. His shovel clattered on the ground before him while the valkyrie stood tall, immobile and resolute. There was a wave of sympathetic reactions to her familiar's instant defeat, as well as some laughter and jokes.

"Get up!" She gestured at him frantically, but he moaned and lay on the ground. "Come on!"

"No, no, stay down." Guiche waved his wand about wantonly, all the while wielding a smug grin. "It'll make this go a lot faster."

She grit her teeth and suppressed a scream from tearing out of her throat. Though her frustration and rage were peaking, she recalled her mother's 'Rule of Steel' and forced herself to not explode. Not here, in front of the masses.

She focused on her wand, which she held tightly. She focused on the battle, which went poorly. She looked to her familiar, seeking any strength he might have that he could use. However, every strength was countered by weakness. He was big, but he was afraid. He was strong, but he was a coward. He could probably lift that valkyrie up and smash it, but he had no confidence, no drive.

She watched the peon whimper and hold his stomach. She felt a dribble of sympathy ebb into her heart, followed by brief relapses to her own moments of self-loathing. Suddenly, she wasn't her familiar's master, but a lonely girl with big dreams and a poor reality.

Slowly, she raised up her wand and glanced at it. This tool that was to be a conduit for her magic, the foci by which she would cast spells. But the only spell that had ever been successful was….

Louise swallowed and turned her eyes on the duel. "Fireball!"

The valkyrie was blown back, its chestplate chipping. Guiche gave a startled cry and the crowd gasped.

"What the- Vallière?" He stomped a foot on the ground and huffed. "How dare you intervene!"

"He's my familiar!" she snapped back and took a pose. "That makes this my duel too! Fireball!"

The valkyrie was reduced to smithereens, its torso blasted apart and the rest of it showering onto the makeshift battlefield. When the smoke cleared, she flashed a smug grin at Guiche, who growled and glared at her.

"Very well then!" He flicked his wand left and right, summoning two more valkyries.

These new opponents wielded halberds in their armored gauntlets, bringing them down to bear before shooting off in opposite directions. She gasped and stepped back, threw her aim towards the leftmost one.

"Fireball!"

An explosion blasted it off the ground and it flew up into the air. She quickly turned to the one on her right, but found it closing the distance between them. Fear grasped her heart as she strived to swing her wand about. However, she knew it was already too late.

Her familiar, however, didn't know anything.

"Rah!" The peon reared up and swung his shovel, striking the valkyrie in the head.

It flipped over, losing control in its charge and falling to the ground on its back. She jumped out of the way as it slid past her, then aimed with her wand. "Fireball!"

It erupted into fire and shattered parts, followed by the second, who'd attempted to rise up too. She bore a grin then, courage rising from the pit of her stomach. She felt good. Really good.

Turning around, she faced Guiche and her familiar. The blonde snarled at her and summoned six valkyries at once. The orc huffed, beat his chest, and then held his shovel aloft. "For Little Warchief!"

She scowled for a second, but shrugged off the feeling of offense. They could work on titles later. Right now, they were riding on top of the world.

"Fireball!"

She blasted a valkyrie apart while the peon swung at another, bashing it into a third. The other three split up, two going for the peon while a third headed for her.

She made to shoot down the one coming at her, but spied her peon backing up from his opponents. A dozen plans ran through her head before she chose to jump out of the way of her foe. As it slowed to a halt to turn back around, she aimed under her familiar's arm. "Fireball!"

The valkyrie on his left exploded and he stumbled back. The other one he faced was also sent reeling, which left him time to recover and flash a look of surprise at her. She grinned and he smiled back before turning around to grab the valkyrie by the face.

She would've kept watching if the final valkyrie didn't reappear behind her and grab her by the back of her cloak. She gave a cry when it yanked her up into the air, and she kicked her legs in in a vain attempt at escape. A few onlookers laughed, but the majority gasped, enthralled by her sudden comeback.

Her hands pawed at the armored gauntlet holding her up and she growled out of anger. A flash of metal across the battlefield drew her attention to her familiar. He had twisted the valkyrie's head off and dug a hand down its collar. With a heave, he ripped the glorified suit of armor in half before turning around with his shovel in hand.

She stared at him, stunned, before eyeing him grab his weapon with both hands. He started to raise it up, and then it clicked in her head.

Fumbling with her cloak, she unfixed it and dropped down to the ground. She caught a brief glimpse of the valkyrie looking down at her before the peon's shovel flew into its head. Digging in deep, the makeshift weapon practically cleaved the helm in half.

Across the loose ring of students, Guiche gave a strangled yelp in sudden realization that his moment of glory had died. Now, the students were cheering for her and her familiar… they were cheering for them….

A triumphant grin broke out across Louise's face as she got up, retrieving her cloak. Then, turning to the son of Gramont, she watched him back up as the peon stalked up to him.

"N-Now, now!" He held his hands up in surrender while wearing a weak smile. "Let's use our words-"

"You stop being mean to Little Warchief!" The orc poked a beefy finger into the boy's chest. "And you respect human girls. Okay?"

Guiche gave him a blank stare. Then, he looked at her, who'd strode up to stand beside them. Her hands moved from her hips to cross over her chest, her smirk turning into a hardened frown. He gave a frantic nod.

Louise gave an approving smile and turned to her familiar. He mimicked her pose, the both of them stern and stalwart companions instead of a dysfunctional clash of master and servant. That realization broke the dam and she couldn't help but let her exuberance overflow into a wide grin.

"We did it!" She jumped at him, throwing her arms around his waist. "Take that, Zerbst!" She threw an accusing finger at her fiery, redheaded rival, who did a double-take. While the Germanian sputtered, she patted her familiar's chest. "Come on, familiar. Let's get going. It's time to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" He scooped her up in one arm and lifted a fist into the air. "Lok'tar!"

* * *

**I might continue on with the adventures of Louise and her Peon, we'll have to see.**

**Who knows? I might even give him a name.**

**As for right now, though, I've got plans to summon Bwonsamdi, Wrathion, or Deathwing. First and last options are going to involve some heavy angst, the middle will probably be more of a learning curve for Louise and an amusing vacation for Wrathion.**

**I'm still open to suggestions and ideas, which I've gotten a great number of.**

**One of the far-off concepts I've made was bringing in Lorthemar Theron to deal with the Elvish racism and also making a funny bit of Lorthemar refusing to do homework, but wanting to drink wine and eat cheese.**

**Anduin's definitely an option I want to explore. Bringing Azeroth's world soul in will probably be a very far-off event, or even a whole separate story. Of course, I'd also like to try my hand at a Reverse Summon AU, to see Louise come back as a member of the Kirin Tor or something else.**

**Follow and Favorite to keep up to date! And leave a review if you've got any recommendations or just some kind words you'd like to sprinkle.**


	3. The Loa of Death

**Hi, this is an experiment in angst.**

**Quick warning, I'm pressing the boundary between Teen rating and Mature rating.**

**The chapter isn't visceral or gory enough to really be considered mature, but I'd like to give fair warning in case it does freak someone out.**

* * *

An explosion rocked the Tristain Academy of Magic, shaking its very foundations. Smoke billowed into the air, building a dark pillar beside the shining marble. At its base, a crowd of onlooking, second-year students coughed and wafted away the aftermath of their classmate's failure of a spell.

It hadn't been Louise's first, but could possibly be her last.

"Did she summon anything?" A fiery red-haired, dark-skinned girl asked, arms folded under her chest.

Beside her, a petite, doll-like girl narrowed her eyes through her glasses and peered through the murky veil. She saw no signs of a figure or form amidst the smoke. There was nothing but charred grass and falling soot.

"Uncertain." She fixed her glasses and leaned back against her rhyme dragon.

Kirche von Zerbst huffed and shifted her weight from one hip to the other. She scanned the field like all the others, searching for any sign of a familiar. Surely even the Zero could summon a rabbit or somethin-

A fleck of something sharp hit her face and she recoiled with a yelp. Tabitha caught her before she fell over herself, one hand with a surprisingly strong grip holding her arm. She only let go of her after she'd regained her bearings.

"What was that?"

She glanced about, but saw nothing in the grass. Tabitha, on the other hand, waved the crook of her staff and muttered a spell. The winds flowed around them, then coalesced on the ground. From between the blades of grass, she picked up a shard of wood.

Kirche tilted her head. Tabitha squinted. Behind them, Guiche de Gramont leaned forward with Montmorency de Montmorency. They exchanged quizzical looks, but both shrugged.

"Is it a splinter?" The latter of the two blondes asked, squeezing her boyfriend's hand.

"Wand splinter."

Everyone looked at Tabitha. They all furrowed their brows until realization dawned on Kirche. She erupted with laughter, holding her belly as she doubled over.

"The Zero blew up her wand!" The Germanian fell backwards, but simply rolled in the grass as she shook in a fit of giggles.

Others joined her soon, Guiche guffawing as Montmorency gave halfhearted laughter. Some of their classmates slung jokes around and threw out some jeers. The only one not caught up in the social pressure to make light of the situation was Tabitha, who's eyes focused on the pinkette lying on the ground.

"Oh, that was a good laugh." Kirche wiped a tear from her eye. "You have to admit it, Vallière! Even you didn't expect your performance to bomb so explosively!"

She descended into another fit of cackles, but then frowned. The pinkette didn't respond as she usually did, slinging back insults or throwing a fit. She just lay there… on the ground….

Tabitha moved forward. Professor Colbert moved faster. The laughter ceased as the balding man called out and received no response.

Soon, the children were inching forward and surrounding the still form of Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Valliere. Her academy uniform was marred with black soot and red blood. Her right hand, which she had wielded her wand with, was a bloody mess and embedded with splinters.

Some teens fainted. Others screamed. A few acted.

"I need water!" Montmorency dropped to her knees and immediately incanted a string of spells. "Guiche, go get the healer!"

"But-"

She shot him a furious look. "Now, Guiche!"

He obeyed, rushing off with the round boy Malicorne on his heels. Those that watched them run for aid prayed that they find someone, anyone. They prayed to Brimir that he would save Louise, that he would have mercy on her soul.

Kirche prayed that this was not the end. That maybe she could be given a second chance at making amends.

Tabitha prayed that she would not have to witness another death right before her eyes.

Montmorency prayed that this would not be the first death on her hands.

Professor Colbert prayed that his own would not be further drowned in the blood of innocents.

They all prayed to their god, their Founder, not knowing that Louise's life was in the hands of a being so much older and more divine in his own twisted ways.

"I-Is it working?" Kirche knelt close, watching Montmorency wield a blob of water as a healing patch.

She ran it over the petite girl's torso, mending the wounds as best she could. But there was only so much that a second-year student could do.

The pressure began to weigh heavier. Tears pooled in Montmorency's eyes as she worked harder. Her movements turned erratic and she grunted with every incantation.

"Ms. Montmorency!" Prof. Colbert attempted to restrain her with Kirche.

Montmorency broke down, with Kirche following. Other students joined in their grief. Tabitha stepped back, eyes wide and face full of a myriad of emotions as she collided with the full reality of the situation.

They had just watched their classmate die.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey."

Louise awoke with a gasp, the life returning to her in an instant. Her heart thundered in her chest and her body trembled with fright. Her legs felt weak and she fell forward, but caught herself. There was a brief moment where she regained her bearings, and then she slowly rose up to take in her surroundings.

Torches blazed on stone walls, illuminating a stone crypt. She stood atop a platform overlooking an abyss from which seething tendrils of ghostly blue energy reached out. There were whispers in the back of her head, cold fingertips pressing on the surface of her mind.

"Wh-Where am I?" She put a hand to her chest, but then pulled it away at the sticky sensation.

Her eyes traveled down and her breath caught in her throat. Blood covered the front of her uniform, or what was left of it. Charred tatters were all that remained of the shirt, much the same as her right hand, whose flesh had been seared and stripped.

A strangled cry escaped her as panic set back in.

"Oh- Oh Founder!" She rubbed her shredded thumb over her rent palm, all the while slapping her other hand over her mouth. "Founder help me! ...Am I dead?"

"Oh, you ain't be dead yet, little girl!"

She jumped, then twisted around. The voice echoed off the crypt walls, laughter joining in a moment after. Suddenly, a brazier beside her erupted with blue flames, the silhouette of a figure appearing in them. "But you gonn' be dere soon enough."

She stepped back and shielded her eyes. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped as she gazed upon the demon sitting on the edge of the brazier.

It was tall and gaunt, skin colored ashen grey with pale, glowing markings covering its bare torso. A lower robe composed of blood red feathers encircled its waist and shrouded its upper legs. Bones adorned its figure, from bone armor to bone pendants to bone protrusions on its back. Even a bone mask covered its face… or maybe that was… just its face… which had two massive tusks protruding from it….

"How you doin', mon?" It grinned at her, eye sockets blazing with ethereal fire.

She took trembling steps back, voice caught in her throat. She could only stare, wide-eyed and afraid.

"Someting wrong?" It chuckled and disappeared in a flash of blue flames, reappearing beside her in another blaze. "You're looking a little lost dere."

She stumbled away from with a scream, falling backwards onto her rear. She tried to scurry away, to scramble onto her feet and run. However, when she turned to flee, she found herself face-to-tusked-face with it once more.

Another scream escaped her and she fell in the opposite direction, crawling backwards in a vain attempt at escape.

"Now, now. Dere be no need for dat." The monster clutched a bone staff topped by a ribcage. "Dere ain't nowhere you be hidin' from me down here."

A cackle left it and she could only tear up as her fear reached a peak. The inevitability of death seemed imminent, so she prayed and sobbed. She begged the Founder for forgiveness, and pleaded that he would deliver her from this end. Yet, no one answered her, save for the monster flowering over her.

"Who dis 'Founder' you be prayin' ta?" It cocked its head and huffed. "Whoever dey be, dey ain't answerin' ya anytime soon."

Through her welling tears, she glared at the monster, the demon. It merely laughed and shook its head.

"The Founder will save me!" She propped herself up with her good hand. "He'll smite you-... demon!"

It seemed to take offense to that, putting a two-fingered, skeletal hand on its chest.

"Demon?" Its mouth shriveled into a scowl. "Eugh! I ain't no filthy demon, wit their disgustin' fel!"

That… was not the reaction she had been expecting. Blinking, she looked back up at the, um-... she looked up at it. It was no less intimidating than before, but it seemed more… human.

"Who… What are you?"

It scoffed. "Who am I? Who. Am. I?" It struck the ground with its staff, blue fire erupting around them. "Da name's Bwonsamdi, and I be da Loa of Death!"

The term was unfamiliar to her, but the mention of 'death' shook her to her core.

"Wh-What do you want with me?"

He, presuming it was a 'he', cocked his head and scoffed again. "I not be wantin' anyting to do wit' you. In fact, I should be asking you what ya bein' want wit me."

"...Wh-What?"

"Was dat not you callin' ta me?" He bent down to her, the ethereal flames he used for eyes burning brighter.

She blinked and stared at him. Then, it clicked.

"Y-You're my familiar." She backed up against a wall and climbed it up until she was on her feet. "You're my familiar?"

"Familiar? What dat be?" He spat, eye-flames dimming as if narrowing in suspicion.

"Th-The Summoning Ritual." She ran a hand through her hair. "I was supposed to summon a familiar, a- a servant-"

"Servant? Ha!" He slapped his knee and erupted with laughter. "I'd like ta see ya try, little girl!"

Her fear turned into offense, and she quickly grew a scowl. He didn't seem to notice though, too caught up in his humor as he clutched his staff to stand. Though, when he finally calmed, his eyes blazed conspicuously and he stood taller over her.

"But, of course, ya could always try makin' a deal…."

Her short lived confidence shriveled and she swallowed. "A-A deal?"

"Oh, yeah…" He slipped behind her, coming to stand on her other side. "If ya be wantin' ta make a deal, den I'd be happy ta send you back to da land of da living… 'course, you're gonna need ta make it worth me while."

Louise swallowed, feeling cold dread ebb into her heart. She put a hand back on her chest and shivered and the stickiness of her blood. Her spine crawled and her stomach flipped, but she forced herself to focus on the situation at hand.

She was dead, or at least she was going to be. And the only way out was to make a deal with this devil. This 'Loa of Death'.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled, standing up straighter before twisting around to saunter over by the edge of the abyss. "Yer world be full of souls, wit' no one ta harvest dem. I'lll gladly take da job, but I be needin' an anchor to let me come and go. Dat be where you come in."

So nodded slowly, processing his claim. He needed her to act as some kind of anchor? His way into her world? Wait, did that mean he came from another world? Was that possible- No. No this didn't matter right now.

"Why me?" She consolidated her posture, steadying her quivering knees.

He scoffed. "Why not you? You be da one who summoned me. Remember?"

She nodded, trying her hardest to keep a passive expression. Her mother's 'Rule of Steel' reigned supreme in her head, but the dread festering in her heart was quickly overtaking it.

"Wh-Why not find someone stronger?" She arched an eyebrow and he hummed.

"Now why would I be goin' ta someone dat be perfectly fine and not be needin' 'ole Bwonsamdi's aid, hm?" He stroked one of his tusks, then huffed. "And who else gonn' be stronga den you? I can sense da voodoo in you, and it be strong."

She furrowed her brow. "The what?"

"Da Voodoo, mon." He leaned down to her, forcing her back a step. "Call it what ya will, dark magic, shadow magic, void magic. Bah! Da trolls always be knowin' it as da Voodoo."

Her mind blanked. She gaped at him, the mere mention of Void magic catching her off-guard. It wasn't possible. It had to be a trick. Bwonsamdi certainly acted the part of a deceiver, but… what if it was true?

Her, a void mage?

"Void magic?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "How is that possible?"

"Ah, ah, ah!" He wagged a bony finger in her face, then pointed it at her chest. "Time be tickin', little girl. If ya want to be makin' a deal, it be now or neva."

She followed his finger and stared down at the front of her ruined uniform. It'd only gotten darker, more blood pumping out of her barely beating heart. She paled, more so than she already had, and looked up at her would-be familiar.

She could feel herself losing feeling. Her fingers and toes her numb, her palms and feet following. The world was getting darker, the braziers dimming.

The rule of steel corroded under the onslaught of fear, and so she threw out a desperate hand.

"I-I'll do it!"

"Oh?" He grinned. "You be doin' what exactly?"

She scowled. "I'll be your anchor if you be my familiar-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Now dat not be part of da deal!"

"Well I need a familiar!"

"Well I ain't gonn' be da servant ta some snot-nosed human brat!"

She clenched her jaw and weighed her options. She was already swaying, her legs weak and wobbly. She was struggling just to hold out her arm. This could be it. But it couldn't be, not whole she still had so much left to lose!

Breathing in, she calmed her nerves. "Then, I'll... I'll serve you, as you serve me."

Bwonsamdi paused, then craned his head to study her with blazing sockets. "Service to me, would be for da rest of yer life, and da entirety of your death."

She swallowed her fear and offered out her hand. "No price is too great."

The spectral flames in his sockets flared even brighter and a chuckle rumbled out of his throat. "I knew I liked ya. We got a deal."

He raised his own hand, and she reached out to take it.

"Pentagon that rules the five powers…" She breathed in, then out, "bless this creature and make it my familiar.

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the decaying sinew holding his skeletal hand together. She heard him chuckle, then felt him squeeze her hand tighter. A sudden, searing pain erupted on the back of her hand and she cried out.

Falling to her knees, she looked up and watched as the likeness of a tusked skull was branded onto her flesh. Above her, Bwonsamdi cackled as her familiar runes were branded onto his own hand. His laughter haunted her as she fell into darkness.

* * *

"Th-This can't be… This can't be real."

"Vallière's… she's actually… gone-"

"Wait! I-I think I can feel a pulse!"

"What?"

"Right here, professor!"

"Founder preserve us. Quickly! Ms. Montmorency, I need you to focus your incantations on her chest! The rest of you, get ready to hold her down in case she-"

She jerked upright, heaving in a breath of life. Her eyes snapped open wide and teared up as the sunlight burned into them. Imposing silhouettes surrounded her immediately, hands grasping at her body as she spasmed. Shouts and cries rang out, but the words were lost to the chaotic storm of thoughts flooding her mind.

Where was she? Who was she? When was she? Why couldn't she feel anything-

The pain washed over her, then impaled her with a thousand tiny needles. A scream escaped her mouth, but then a hand grabbed her jaw.

"Eugh! Gross!"

"Take this! Don't let her bite her tongue off!"

Something dry and hard was shoved into her mouth. Wooden. She gnawed on it. Her eyes blinked and darted between her captors. She recognized nothing about their dark shapes, and so continued to respond in kind, if not with more panic. Her spasms ceased, but her struggle continued as she fought against their hold.

Someone lost their grip on her right hand, letting her slap it against her chest before she clawed at it. She felt pieces of flimsy material, partly crusted and partly sticky. She ripped and tore until her wrist was taken and forced back down to the grass.

She let out a strangled cry as she saw the sunlight shine off a balding head. Scarlet hair danced above her like living flames. The crook of a staff drew glowing circles in the sky as light winds kept her pinned. She continued to resist as the names and faces came back to her.

"Dammit, Vallière!" Kirche held her left arm down, all the while rubbing her fingers against her drawn up sleeve. "Stay down or you're going to tear your own throat out!"

"Please focus on restraining her, Ms. Zerbst!" Prof. Colbert shouted, hands holding down her shoulders.

"Be quiet." Tabitha simplified as she drew more circles, casting more spells.

Blonde locks and blonde curls drew her eyes downwards. Guiche held her right arm and leg down while Montmorency worked with an academy healer to mend her body.

"Is it working?" The son of Gramont grew a grin. "I think it's working! You're doing it, Mon Mon!"

"Shut up and let me focus!" his girlfriend snarled, determination blazing in her bloodshot eyes.

_"Oh, I like her."_ A shadowless specter stepped out from nothingness, clutching his bone staff. _"She got a fire burnin' in her."_

Louise stared at Bwonsamdi, then at the others gathered around her. No one had heard him, no one had yet to see him.

_"Dey not be knowin' about us just yet."_ He chuckled and stepped over to her head, leaning down so his burning sockets filled her vision. _"I'll let ya decide if ya want ta tell dem about our deal, little girl."_

* * *

**The original idea was bringing Louise into Bwonsamdi's necropolis in a kind of reverse au.**

**However, I thought about the implications of a living being binding the Loa of Death to them, and it felt like an imbalance of power.**

**Now, Louise needing to make a deal with him to escape her imminent death. That put them on even ground.**

**Further exploration into their interactions would delve into more angst, probably philosophical views on killing, death, necromancy, and eventual lead into some action.**

**Right now, however, I'm trying to focus on developing a fic involving Wrathion being summoned to Tristania and a one-shot on Louise summoning Deathwing.**

**Favorite and follow to get updates when they come, and leave a comment if you've got some words or criticisms to share.**


End file.
